Psyche x Delic : Pink teaser (Oneshoot)
by Meaka420
Summary: Psyche x Delic. Delic is teasing, petting, cuddling Psyche and in the end he offers giving a blowjob xD


Default Pink

(Oneshot)

Disclaim: I do not own any characters from Durarara

[Author note: This is a special gift for a friend of Delic-sama~ and it`s selected from a disputed rp . but, well, I have to explain that Meaka420 is just a screen name, the upload-er is Yume-chan, for this oneshot Delic-sama is a role player, Psyche is hislover role player, the writer is Isaki-chan *covers face* and... everybody is happy to know their places xD ]

Delic snaps the door holding Psyche in his arms. Apparently Psyche was dressed only a white T-shirt and that looks doubtful. He puts the raven down for a while, kissing his forehead, while the little blushes and hugs him. The blonde host didn`t look very good, he probably was in one of his mad days, but the little one cheers him up, jumping on the blonde`s shoulders and kissing his cheek innocently.

"Psyche~ so cute~!" He pets the raven hair softly.

"I`m not cute...! "

The blond margenta eyed ignores Psyche`s remarks and checks in his pockets for a lighter, while grabbing Psyche up again.

"Put me down...!" The raven said blushing while Delic throw him on the sofa. "Ah...!" The little rubs his butt while taking a comfortable sit.

"I`m sorry... Does it hurt...?" The blonde takes a sit near and touches the raven`s ass. Both of them blush, while the raven feels embarrassed.

A moment of silence~ The host flips the chubby one while dragging his legs in the air posing him with the face on pillow and starts to kiss his ass where it pains. He kisses more, then slaps Psyche ass and releases his legs. "Better? "

"You don`t have to slap it..." The little rolls over and rubs his ass while still blushing. "So... what are you going to do with the lighter...?" He notices it a while ago.

"Ha...~" Delic lights a pink cigarette and rest on the couch lazy. "So... Are you ok, Psyche-chan...?" The raven comes closer under the blonde`s breath.

So... what actually happened? A mysterious spell and Psyche turned into a neko~ So he came to Delic for help. The rest of his clothes... well, the host is assumed to be kitty kinks so he removed Psyche`s clothes before so he can play with a half human cat. And this is how it begins~ and two more things, is that Psyche has a kinky pink necklace and Delic wipes his saliva every time it getting harder to control over the petite Psyche.

Delic wraps an arm around Psyche while smoking. He knew that the little neko dislikes the smoke, but he smoke anyway. He blush and licks Delic`s cheek.

"Want me to stop smoking, huh...?" The blonde host pets the other`s hair and moves him on his lap, sliping a hand under Psyche`s naked ass. He grabs it placing Psyche closer and kissing his forehead, then start to smoke again.

Psyche chuckles a little playfully to turn Delic`s mood on. The blonde may look uninterested while smoking, but his inner was very jolly. He touches the raven`s chubby ass blushes hard.

Delic giggles and leans on him making him fall on the sofa so he can get on top of the raven. The little blushing lays more comfortable waving the tail between his legs. . "..nervous...? " Psyche didn`t answer again and waiting for the other to kiss his cheek for comfort. Psyche answers with a hug.

In the warm feeling Delic close eyes almost sleeping, but the little raven tries to push him away because of his heaviness. He succeed and rolls Delic out of him, throwing him from the couch. "Are you ok, Delic-kun?"

The blonde gets up a little confused and scratches his hair. Psyche attacks hasty and kisses Delic on lips. The host kiss back weakly and mostly confused.

"Sorry for kissing you ... I won't do it again..." He smiles.

"It`s ok, I like this kiss, but even if I am a pervert, I respect you more than those random perverts I have sex at my work as host... "

"Yeah... Well, random perverts are everywhere though... "

"...for me you are not like them." Delic hugs Psyche carefree and pats his head.

"Eh... you like patting my head a lot don't you ... ?" The raven waves his tail blushing, but the host answered dragging his tail. "Why are you dragging my tail like that ... ? "

"I like it." He gets up and picks Psyche to the dressing room and takes off his plain t-shirt. He little covers hi body glaring. The blonde gave him a furry white coat just like a doll coat and giggles. He wraps the small raven in the furry coat and picks him up again placing him in bed this time. "I own you~!" The host smiles devilish and gets the top position just for impression. He kiss gently the raven`s forehead and gets off of him longing on bed.

Psyche hugs his arm and comes closer cuddling. He felt Delic`s arms wraps around his small body and smiles lightly.

The moment is over when Delic picks up Psyche`s furry coat and touches his ass. He slips hands on the little raven`s hips giggling and plays with his ass. The blonde strokes Psyche`s hips, making his to blush. "Ah ... It tickles." Delic continue teasing him, biting his ear to make the raven to not forget the feeling.

Psyche holds the host`s shoulders moaning lightly. "That tickles"

"Haha~ you like it~ " He pulls little raven head down holding his hips. The blonde host pulls up one of his legs and starts licking Psyche`s fingers, while the little closes his legs tight blushing. The blonde could easily see under his furry coat and blushes while continue licking his fingers.

Bites lightly.

The little raven hugs Delic`s neck tight, while the blonde ups kissing his legs.

"D...dont do that ...~" The blushing raven shivers, but Delic ignores his words and spreads his legs and kiss his tighs. Psyche covers his face with both hands.

The host takes Psyche`s hands away and kisses his lips fast. "Psyche is so sweet tasting~" The little shakes a little, but the blonde catches his lips again, licking the taste of strawberry cake.

"Un ... n ... no I`m not ..." He accidently opens mouth and Delic`s tongue slips in but gets out fast. "As I said sweet~" He licks own lips for the taste then drag Psyche`s legs again and start to kiss them.

Stops and unwraps the furry coat staring at the raven naked body blushing~

The blonde starts to lick his nipple, while the little shivers. He bites them playfully, while Psyche closes eyes. He grabs his legs and stares at your arousal blushing and licking own lips.

"Un ... I'm disgusting right ?" Psyche blushes hard.

The blonde host giggles stopping from any other action. "No, you`re not." He lifts the little`s head and kiss his cheek, while starting to rub his thing, blushing and making the other to moan.

The blonde licks the tip, causing the other to close eyes. He continues licking and sucking and Psyche leaks a little, making Delic to continues sucking hard while rising the view playfully.

Psyche blushes hard and holds Delic`s shoulders.

"Really ... I...It's dirty..."

Delic rises his head and licks his lips. "...like a strawberry cake~ "

"B-but I'm going to cum ..." The raven blushes trying to hold himself.

"Ha? Already?" Delic giggles sucking it harder.

"Baka ...~!" He cums blushing.

Delic swallows it then lick his lips silently glaring at the raven.

"Why did you swallow? ... ah ...~ " But he is stopped by Delic`s hug.

"Because I love you, that`s why...~" He giggles hugging the raven more.

[Meaka420: ABCDZNDrnfdrejrfdu BRAIN KABOOM Ja ne~!

Yumeno: *bows to you* sorry , she just got crazy ]


End file.
